Conceal the Truth
by Ran Megumi
Summary: Perasaanya masih sama, meski sudah berlalu bertahun-tahun lamanya. Niatnya untuk kembali bertemu setelah sekian lama, membawanya terlibat jauh kedalam sebuah rencana Puteri Kaisar hingga tanpa diduga berujung pada terbongkarnya kebenaran tentang keadaan sang Puteri dan juga terkuaknya rahasia besar yang menjadi alasan terlarangnya hubungan mereka. /Warn inside/Mind to read?
1. Chapter 1

**Conceal the Truth**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC(maybe), And many more mistake(s)**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sayangnya, siang itu adalah waktu yang tepat bagi seseorang untuk menikmati secangkir ocha dan semangkuk kari dari kedai pak tua Teuchi. Namun seseorang yang sangat menyukai hidangan itu tidak nampak bahkan hingga waktu menunjukkan pukul dua siang.

Dua pria berikat kepala bersetelan yukata sederhana dengan salah satunya yang cenderung agak kumal, masih duduk di salah satu kursi kedai milik pria tua yang sudah membuka kedainya hampir 50 tahun lamanya. Meski sama-sama mengenakan ikat kepala, fungsi kedua benda tersebut sangat berbeda tergantung di dahi siapa kain itu terpasang.

Satu pria terlihat sedang sibuk dengan kelingking kiri di salah satu lubang hidungnya, sedangkan pria yang lain fokus pada buku setebal dua puluh senti di hadapannya. Di atas meja lebih tepatnya.

Bosan karena sudah hampir satu jam pria penggali kotoran hidung tadi di acuhkan, ia merebut salah satu buku lain yang berada tak jauh dari buku tebal temannya.

"Entah apa alasan yang tepat untukmu tidak menghiraukanku demi benda ini. Cukup lama bahkan terlampau muak aku melihat benda ini di banyak tempat. Tapi tidak ada satu hal pun yang membuatku tertarik denganya." ujarnya membalik-balikkan halaman demi halaman buku bersampul merah di tangannya.

"Kenapa kau begitu membenci buku?" tanya pria beralis tebal yang duduk di hadapannya.

Lelaki bergurat merah di pipi itu melempar asal buku di tangannya hingga mengenai bagian siku temannya.

"Buku membuat hidupku runyam dan terasa tidak menarik. Mereka penyebab orangtuaku saling menyalahkan satu sama lain. Entah apa hubugannya miskin dengan buku. Namun yang pasti, aku sama sekali tidak pernah memiliki pengalaman baik dengan tumpukan kertas yang dijadikan satu itu." jawabnya sekenanya.

Ujung bibir si lawan bicara terangkat sesaat. Persis seperti dugaanya, Kiba akan menjawab seperti itu.

"Cara berpikirimu terhadap buku terlalu rasis, Kiba. Bagaimana bisa citra buku begitu buruk di matamu sementara banyak manusia yang menjadi sukses dan menikmati masa tuanya dengan damai berkat buku yang mereka baca semasa sekolah?"

"Lee, kau juga akan berpikir sama sepertiku jika kau berasal dari keluarga yang hanya mengandalkan naik turunnya harga kayu untuk makan sehari-hari."

Pemilik mata bundar sempurna itu menengadah. Memutus fokusnya pada deretan huruf yang baru saja dibacanya.

"Lalu kenapa kau tidak mencoba memperbaiki hidupmu sejak sekarang?" tanya Lee.

"Sangat mudah untukmu bicara seperti itu. Menyenangkan jika terlahir sebagai putra saudagar sepertimu. Sementara aku hanya rakyat jelata yang harus taat pada peraturan bahwa rakyat jelata tidak berhak mendapatkan pendidikan."

"Bukankah sekarang ada solusi untuk itu? Kau bisa mengikuti ujian terlebih dahulu. Dengan begitu para guru bisa mengakui dirimu lewat ujian tertulis itu."

"Mendengarnya saja aku sudah muak. Daripada menghabiskan waktuku untuk belajar dan mengikuti ujian selama sebulan, lebih baik aku membantu ayahku menebang kayu dan membantu ibuku menebar bibit di ladang sayur."sambarnya cepat.

"Semua pilihan ada di tanganmu. Awalnya aku senang saat Kaisar mengumumkan para rakyat menengah kebawah juga bisa ikut andil dalam hal pendidikan. Namun melihat mentalmu yang hanya sebesar pupil mata ayam, tidak ada lagi alasan untuk aku senang dengan pengumuman itu." Lee menggelang samar.

Tusuk gigi yang sejak tadi berada di sudut bibir Kiba perlahan berjalan ke tengah. Mata sipitnya memicing, semakin menyembunyikan pupilnya yang sudah kecil itu dari orang-orang di sekitarnya.

"Bagaimana bisa peraturan yang sudah turun-temurun seperti itu bisa dirubah hanya dalam satu masa jabatan Kaisar Seiyu? Itu yang membuatku sedikit heran." Kiba mengelus bagian bawah dagunya.

Mata hitam bundar itu melirik Kiba. Lee tertawa sesaat. "Semua berkat Yang Mulia Puteri. Karena usulannya dan usahanya peraturan itu di setujui oleh para tetua dan anggota dewan."

Pria bergigi runcing itu menoleh kagok. "Sang Puteri?" tawa kerasa spontan keluar begitu saja dari bibir Kiba. "Memang apa yang Puteri itu lakukan? Bukankah dia hanya sosok gadis yang hanya memikirkan rupa dan menjurus ke pribadi yang nepotisme"

Dengan cepat Lee melempar sapu tangannya tepat mengarah ke wajah Kiba. "Sst! Diam! Kau bisa melewati masa absolusi jika sampai ada yang mendengarmu." tutur Lee tajam.

"Untuk ukuran rakyat biasa yang tak memakan bangku sekolah, kata-katamu cukup tinggi kawan." Ucap seseorang dari balik tubuh Kiba.

Sebuah pukulan mendarat di bahu pria itu. Keduanya menoleh dan mendapati seorang pria dengan setelan yukata lusuh yang dihiasi keringat dimana-mana.

"Naoto,"

Pria bernama Naoto itu menaikkan kedua alisnya guna menganggapi panggilan Kiba. Tidak ada yang istimewa dari pria berwajah imut dan bermata madu tersebut. Dia hanya pria biasa yang beranjak dewasa. Setidaknya itulah yang ketahui oleh ketiga temannya.

Wajah pria itu tampak kusam. Lehernya kotor akibat tanah, kulitnya yang bisa dikatakan cukup putih untuk ukuran seorang pria, tertutupi oleh debu berwarna cokelat samar.

"Apa kalian sudah lama menunggu?" tanya pria bernama Naoto itu.

"Cukup lama. Apa saja yang kau lakukan?" tanya Kiba.

Dahi Naoto berkerut. Helaan napas, kedikan bahu dan terangkatnya kedua alisnya menandakan ia sedang tak ingin membicarakan apapun yang berhubungan dengan pekerjaanya.

Kiba mendengus. "Sudahlah, jangan dipikirkan."

Tangan Naoto mengudara merangkul bahu Kiba. Ia tertawa lebar menampakkan eye smilenya. "Tidak apa. Sebenarnya hari ini kami cukup sibuk. Karena salah satu kereta kuda kerajaan lepas rodanya. Dan lagi, Hiruzen- _sama_ pemilik perkebunan buah dan kelapa sawit memesan 6 gerobak dorong baru. Sebenarnya pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak satu jam yang lalu, tapi para pekerja senior disana tak mengijinkanku pergi." jelasnya di akhiri decapan dan gelengan kepala.

"Apa kau di tindas lagi oleh mereka?" tanya Kiba dengan kerutan tipis di pangkal hidungnya.

Dua bahu Naoto mengedik samar. Wajahnya berubah masam. Tatapan anak pertama dari Inuzuka itu seolah mengorek dalam pikirannya.

"Kenapa kau tidak bilang pada Danzo- _sama_ saja, Naoto? Bukankah kau bilang dia orang yang baik?" katanya membuang muka.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Mungkin untuk beberapa saat Danzo- _sama_ akan membelaku. Tapi jika Danzo- _sama_ tidak ada bersamaku, apa yang harus aku lakukan? Lagipula aku sudah mulai terbiasa dengan itu semua." tuturnya.

Segelas teh muncul dari balik siku Naoto yang terlipat di atas meja. Satu tangan membungkus dinding gelas tersebut.

"Ayame!" Naoto terkejut.

Ayame menunduk sopan. Semburat merah terlihat begitu matang di kedua pipinya. Gadis yang selalu mengikat rambutnya itu lantas menyajikan semangkuk kari tanpa lemak dan tambahan bawang seperti yang Naoto pesan setiap harinya. Seperti biasa.

"Terimakasih Ayame." kata Naoto sebelum Ayame pergi membawa serta wajah malunya.

"Dia menyukaimu Naoto." Lee yang sejak tadi diam kini angkat bicara.

Naoto diam. Di balik bungkamnya, kepala Naoto memikirkan berbagai macam alasan untuk dikatakan jika pertanyaan yang ia takutkan terlontar keluar dari bibir salah satu temannya.

"Kenapa? Apa kau tidak menyukai Ayame?" imbuh Kiba.

Manik Naoto berlarian kesana kemari. Tepat seperti dugaanya. Cepat atau lambat pertanyaan semacam itu akan ditanyakan padanya. Entah dari Kiba, Lee, atau bahkan Sai yang notabenya paling pendiam di antara mereka.

"B-bukan itu maksudku. Hanya saja aku tidak bisa." jawabnya menyeringai kikuk.

Alis tebal berwarna pekat itu berkedut. "Kenapa?"

Kerutan muncul di sudut mata pria itu. "Ada sesuatu yang membuatku tidak bisa balik mencintainya." jawabnya tertawa ragu.

Bibir Kiba mengerucut. Pandangannya menyelidik menatap Naoto di sampingnya.

Lee kembali bertanya, "Apa Ayame tidak cukup cantik untukmu?"

"Bukan itu maksudku. Dia gadis yang cantik dan pendiam. Sungguh jika di ibaratkan, dia adalah buah semangka di musim panas. Hanya saja..."

"Apa kau penyuka sesama jenis?" pertanyaan Kiba yang terlontar begitu saja membuat Naoto menciptakan jarak di antara mereka.

"K-kau gila?! Kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu?" serunya tak terima.

Kiba menarik dirinya menjauh. "Aku hanya berasumsi. Berteman dengamu hampir 2 tahun, sekalipun aku tidak pernah melihatmu tertarik pada wanita. Lihat Lee, dia tertarik pada Sakura yang jelas-jelas menolaknya. Dia berusaha melakukan segala cara agar putri tunggal pemilik perkebunan kelapa sawit itu tertarik kepadanya.."

"Sialan! Kenapa aku kau jadikan patokan?" sahut Lee tak terima.

"...Sai, dia tertarik pada putri penjual bunga Inoichi _Jiisan_. Sedangkan aku, tertarik pada tunangan Gaara- _sama_ Kaisar muda dari negeri tetangga. Meski aku tahu itu tidak akan berhasil, tapi setidaknya aku membuktikan bahwa aku adalah pria dengan menyukai seorang wanita. Tapi kau? Tidak satupun gadis disini dapat menaklukan hatimu. Apa kau yakin kau ini pria?" kata Kiba panjang lebar tanpa menghiraukan interupsi Lee.

Naoto berjengit. Dahinya kusut di hiasi keringat dingin di sekitarnya. Baju lusuhnya sisa bekerja seolah mencekiknya di bagian leher. Pertanyaan Kiba dan tatapan Lee, sungguh Naoto belum siap dengan pertanyaan ini.

"Maaf permisi, boleh aku bertanya?"

Kini Naoto harus bisa bernapas lega dan mungkin juga harus bergegas ke kuil untuk mengucap syukur. Tuhan telah mengutus seseorang untuk mengalihkan kedua temannya tanpa dirinya harus mencari alasan yang akan berakhir pada kecurigaan tertinggal di kepala mereka.

Seorang pria berperawakan tinggi, berpakaian rapih dan rambut tergerai indah kebelakan, tampak di pelupuk mata ketiganya. Pria itu tak memakai ikatan kepala di dahinya. Hakama abu-abu gelap dengan garis putih terlihat garang saat di kenakannya. Bawahan yang berwarna serupa dengan aksen putih tersebut menambah nilai tambah penampilannya di setiap mata yang memandangnya.

"Silahkan." jawab Lee menutup bukunya dan menatap pria asing itu dengan sikap sempurna. Melipat kedua tangan di atas meja.

"Aku sedang mencari rumah singgah milik Tsunade-sama. Apa kalian tahu dimana tempatnya?"tanyanya dengan wajah datar.

Sosok pria di sebelah Kiba sudah sepatutnya terkejut. Melihat pria di depannya, tampaknya tidak ada lagi alasan untuk Naoto tersenyum dan berakting tenang. Begitu jelas tampak di matanya, wajah karsimatik itu dan juga pupil pucatnya. Detik itu juga Naoto berharap pupil pucat itu berarti katarak, bukan mata khas keturunan bangsawan.

"Cukup dekat dari sini. Tapi jika siang hari seperti ini, Tsunade- _sama_ tidak menerima tamu karena beliau sedang mengajar. Mungkin sekitar setengah jam lagi asistennya Shizune- _sama_ akan segera pulang dari rumah pengobatan. Kau bisa menunggunya di sini." jawab Lee ramah. Seperti biasa. Wataknya.

Pria itu mengangguk. Dengan cepat ia melesat dan duduk di samping Lee tanpa banyak bicara. Angin siang menjelang sore berhembus dari arah barat. Wangi pria asing itu sontak melesak langsung kedalam penciuman Naoto. Melenyapakan bau keringat pengunjung lain yang juga sedang berada di meja sekitarnya.

"Siapa namamu?" tanya Lee membuka percakapan.

"Hyuuga Neji. Aku adalah Pa.. maksudku pelajar dari negeri Onohama." katanya sedikit terbata.

"Pertukaran pelajar atau.."

Neji mengangguk. "Antara aku dan seorang pelajar disini bernama Aburame Shino."

"Hah, si serangga." Ejek Kiba tertawa licik.

Di bawah meja, telapak tangan kasar Naoto bertaut gusar. Bibirnya berdecap lalu mengatup berulang kali. Senyum manisnya, wajah kikuknya, dan tatapan polosnya tak lagi tampak. Semuanya lenyap dan berubah menjadi ekspresi takut lengkap dengan keringat dingin di sekitar dahinya.

"Naoto, kau kenapa?" tanya Lee yang menyadari perubahan sikap temannya.

"Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku hanya memikirkan sesuatu saja." jawabnya setenang mungkin.

Kedua lutunya tegak berpijak kokoh pada bumi. Tangannya masih berada di kedua sisi badannya. Bagaimanapun caranya ia harus pergi. Naoto tidak akan membiarkan Neji menatapnya lebih lama lagi. Situasinya akan runyam jika pria itu mengenalinya.

"Kau mau kemana Naoto-san?"

"Aku harus segera pergi Lee. Gerobak-gerobak Danzo- _sama_ tidak akan jadi dengan sendirinya bukan." jawabnya berbalik. Keringat dingin di sekitar dahinya membuatnya semakin merinding.

Wajah Kiba berubah heran. "Kenapa begitu? Bukankah kau baru saja tiba?"

"Baru tiba atau tidak, aku harus tetap mempertanggung jawabkan pekerjaanku Kiba."

Lelaki berpipi merah itu mengangguk paham.

Naoto membungkuk. Sesaat ia menoleh pada Lee, melambaikan tangannya singkat untuk mengucapkan selamat tinggal. Melupakan Neji yang notabennya mahkluk hidup yang juga masih bernapas dan harus di beri salam jika Naoto paham arti sopan santun.

"Siapa dia?" tanya Neji pada kedua pria itu.

"Naoto. Dia adalah pembuat kereta kuda dan gerobak dorong di bengkel Danzo- _sama_ sekaligus teman baik kami." jawab Kiba.

"Teman dekat?"

Pria berambut mangkuk itu mengangguk. "Sudah hampir dua tahun."

Pupil pucat itu menyorot langsung pada garis kayu yang terukir di atas meja. Neji merenung sejenak memikirkan tentang seseorang yang sudah bersemayam di pikirannya bertahun-tahun lamanya.

Aroma pinus khas tubuhnya menyatu dengan bau kari yang baru saja matang dari kuali besar di dalam kedai. Ia tersenyum samar. Dirinya kembali mengingat masa lalu dimana tatapan itu masih menghanyutkannya meski sudah lewat 8 tahun lamanya.

'Kau tumbuh dengan sangat baik Yang Mulia Puteri.' batin Neji sembari mengingat wajah Naoto yang baru saja menghilang dari pandangannya.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **A/N singkat aja ya XD Gak tahu kenapa ide ini tetiba terbesit. Aku mah selalu gitu, kalo buat NejiTen tanpa rencanapun jadi ="3 Kejadian waktu bikin 'Gadis Pencuri' terulang lagi sekarang. Ide ini secara mendadak muncul aja dan langsung jadi gak sampe 2 jam X"D Emang dikit wordsnya di chapter pertama. Dan aku masih gak tahu ini fanfic akan jadi panjang atau enggak. Tapi prediksi aku kayanya enggak. Lihat aja nanti gimana otak ini mainin peran NejiTen sebagai Puteri Kaisar dan Putra Mahkota ini XD**

 **And then...**

 **Delete or Next?**

 **Chapter depan lanjut atau enggaknya tergantung kalian sendiri yaaaa... X"D**

 **See you~**

 **Ran Megumi sign out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Conceal the Truth**

 **Disclaimer © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Warn: Typo(s), OOC, and many more**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Tubuhnya lemah di susul matanya yang terlihat sayu. Kantong mata dan juga memar di punggung kakinya terlihat mencolok. Menjelaskan segala keadaan yang dirasakan olehnya saat ini.

Potongan kain yukata di bagian bawahnya terlipat ketika dirinya memutuskan untuk duduk di sisi tempat tidurnya. Bukan untuk beristirahat atau memikirkan kejadian yang tadi siang di alaminya. Melainkan hanya sekedar bersantai, sembari memandang bulan yang kini sudah berbentuk bulat sempurna.

Tidak ada lelah maupun keluhan yang terlontar keluar dari bibirnya, walau setiap hari ia harus bekerja keras membuat gerobak dorong dan kereta kuda di bengkel Danzo- _sama_. Dua tahun adalah waktu yang cukup untuk dirinya membiasakan diri dengan semua itu.

Rambut cokelatnya terkuncir rapih dengan model kepangan di setiap sisinya. Yukata malam yang baru dua kali ia pakai berwarna biru gelap, terlihat menyatu dengan gelapnya ruangan yang minim cahaya. Pupilnya turun bersamaan dengan bergeraknya dua jempol kakinya yang terasa sedikit nyeri. Terpukul palu. Itu sudah biasa baginya.

"Yang Mulia Puteri, apakah anda sudah tidur?" seseorang bertanya dari balik pintu sembari mengetuk benda keras tersebut.

Tidak ada jawaban. Membuat orang lain berpikir bahwa ia sudah tidur adalah cara terbaik untuk menghindarkan dirinya dari ramuan beraroma memuakkan itu.

Sudah bertahun-tahun Tenten harus tahan mencium dan meminum obat-obatan yang terbuat dari bahan herbal itu. Namun sebanyak apapun ia meminumnya, tetap tidak dapat membantunya menjadi lebih baik.

Tepat di samping jendela kamarnya, sebuah pajangan bambu dengan barisan kalimat bertinta putih diamati olehnya. Kepalanya menunduk meratapi keadaanya. Berulang kali, setiap hari, dari jarak dan waktu yang sama, Tenten membaca sebaris kalimat yang ditulis mendiang Ibunya. Namun semuanya sia-sia, ia tetap tak dapat membaca dan memahami arti dari tulisan itu. Sedikitpun.

Hidup di dalam istana dan menjadi seorang putri tunggal Kaisar, tidak serta merta membuat Tenten bahagia. Atas semua pencapaian yang dicapai oleh Ayahnya, justru Tenten merasa semakin tercekik seiring sepak terjang Ayahnya yang semakin nyata di mata rakyatnya. Terlebih dengan keadaanya.

 _"Coba pikir, apa yang akan Kaisar Ryu katakan jika mengetahui keadaan Yang Mulia Puteri yang sebenarnya?"_

Mereka memikirkan perasaan Kaisar Ryu? Tapi para tetua bodoh itu tidak memikirkan perasaan Tenten yang diam-diam mendengar pembicaraan itu?

 _"Jika sampai waktunya tiba dan dia belum pulih juga, terpaksa kami harus mengasingkannya."_

Ancaman pengasingan menyambangi Tenten setiap malam. Hal itu membuatnya takut setengah mati dan acap kali membuatnya sulit tidur. Apa salahnya dengan kelainan yang dialaminya? Lagipula semua ini juga bukan inginnya. Ia bersumpah dia bukanlah aib yang menularkan penyakit mematikan pada orang di sekitarnya. Kenapa harus mendapatkan ancaman pengasingan? Apa kehadirannya adalah aib bagi pemerintahan istana?

"Sampai kapan aku harus hidup seperti ini Ibu?"

.

Di lain tempat, sebuah ayunan kayu diisi oleh seorang pria yang beranjak dewasa. Sudah sejak satu jam yang lalu ia duduk disana sembari menatap tinggi permadani gelap yang di hiasi ratusan cahaya kecil menggemaskan.

Seorang wanita paruh baya keluar dari rumah panggung miliknya. Berjalan pelan menuju halamannya yang di kelilingi pagar bambu setinggi satu meter. Di tangannya tersaji manisan kesemek dan juga segelas air putih dan beberapa potong semangka. Ia meletakkan semua itu di atas sebuah kursi bambu tak jauh dari tempat ayunan berdiri.

"Silahkan Neji- _sama_." ucapnya sembari duduk di sana.

Wajah putihnya terlihat berkilau ketika sinar bulan menimpanya. Walau sudah berumur, namun Neji harus mengakui, bahwa mantan gurunya itu masih terlihat cantik hingga saat ini.

"Sudah kubilang untuk memperlakukanku sama seperti muridmu yang lain bukan?" kata Neji sesaat setelah menoleh pada wanita berambut pirang itu.

Tsunade. Wanita cantik bernama Tsunade sekaligus mantan gurunya itu hanya menunduk sungkan.

"Aku sedang berusaha Neji- _sama_." jawabnya lirih.

Senyum samar muncul begitu saja dari Neji setelah mendengar jawaban Tsunade.

Jemari Tsunade bermain. Bibirnya mengatup berulang kali. Dahinya berkerut di sertai raut cemas membingkai jelas wajah itu. Jelas ia ingin menanyakan sesuatu namun ragu untuk mengatakannya.

"Sebenarnya aku ingin mengatakan maksud kedatanganku kemari sejak tadi. Tapi karena Tsunade- _san_ yang terlihat sibuk dengan pasien-pasien tadi, aku mengurungkan niatku."

Penuturan Neji barusan melunturkan ke khawatiran di dalam dirinya. Bibir berlapis lipstick merah itu tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf Neji- _sama_. Setiap sore rumah ini akan selalu di penuhi oleh para pasien yang membutuhkan pengobatan." kata Tsunade menjelaskan keadaan rumahnya secara singkat.

Pria itu mengangguk paham. Udara malam begitu dingin. Namun semua itu seolah berhasil ditepis dengan sendirinya oleh badannya. Mungkin karena saat ini dirinya sedang merasa gembira.

"Sungguh itu sama sekali bukan masalah. Bahkan jika Tsunade- _san_ mau, aku bisa membantu. Anggap saja sebagai bayaran selama aku tinggal di sini." kata Neji.

"S-sungguh. Neji- _sama_ tidak perlu melakukan itu. Tenagaku dan Shizune sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menangani mereka semua. " balas Tsunade cepat. "Lagipula rumahku terbuka untuk siapaun."

Neji menoleh. Lagi-lagi Tsunade melihat senyuman itu di wajah pria bergaris wajah tegas itu. Meski suasana gelap dan hanya ada lampu 5 watt di beranda rumahnya, namun mata Tsunade cukup jeli itu menyadari ekspresi salah satu murid tercerdasnya itu.

"Aku sedang mencari seseorang,"

"S-siapa? Aku mengenal semua orang di desa ini." Sela wanita itu antusias. Sesaat kemudian ia kembali bungkam saat Neji menatapnya datar walau tanpa melepas senyumnya. "M-maaf Neji- _sama_."

Hyuuga itu menghela napas panjang lalu kembali berbicara,

"Lebih tepatnya aku merindukannya. Tsunade- _san_ tidak perlu repot membantuku. Aku sudah bertemu dengannya tadi siang sebelum kemari."

"Benarkah? Siapa dia? Aku tidak menyangka Neji- _sama_ memiliki teman di sini." ungkapnya sedikit terkejut.

"Pertemanan itu _universal_. Kita bisa berteman dengan siapapun dan di belahan bumi manapun."

Tsunade mengangguk paham. Benar yang Neji katakan. Berteman adalah hal yang dapat dilakukan oleh siapapapun dan dimanapun.

"Aku belum bisa menjelaskan siapa dia Tsunade- _san_. Akan tiba waktunya semuanya tahu. Saat dia lelah atau memutuskan untuk berhenti berperan dibalik topengnya dan menyerah untuk berdiri sebagai bayanganya yang tidak nyata." tutur Neji tanpa menjelaskan semuanya secara signifikan.

Hanya anggukan samar yang ditunjukkan Tsunade sebagai balasan. Sungguh ia benar-benar tidak tahu apa maksud Neji barusan.

"Boleh aku bertanya satu hal padamu Tsunade- _san_?" tanya pria itu menghadap gurunya.

"Tentu."

"Apa yang kau tahu tentang pria bernama Naoto?"

Hening sesaat. Tsunade menimbang jawaban apa yang tepat untuk mendeskripsikan seorang Naoto yang cukup lama ia kenal.

"Naoto teman Lee dan Kiba itu?" tanyanya balik.

Anggukan Neji menjadi balasan dari pertanyaan Tsunade.

"Naoto.. dia adalah pria yang baik dan setia kawan. Meski tidak cukup pandai, dia adalah pria yang bertanggung jawab dan pekerja keras." jelasnya singkat.

Mata Neji berkedut dibagian kelopaknya. Tidak cukup pandai?

"Tidak cukup pandai?" tanya Neji mengulangi kalimat yang baru saja wanita itu katakan.

Tsunade mengangguk sebelum akhirnya menganggapi jawaban Neji.

"Dia pengidap disleksia."

"Disleksia?"

"Bukan penyakit. Melainkan gangguan dimana ia jarang dan cenderung tidak mampu mengolah bahasa yang baik dan tidak memiliki kemampuan belajar yang menyebabkan otak gagal mengenali simbol-simbol tertentu."

"Sejak kapan?"

"Entahlah. Sejak pertama mengenalnya, aku sudah mengetahui keadaanya yang seperti itu." jawabnya mengedikkan bahu.

Neji tertegun. Kenapa ia sama sekali tidak mengetahui hal itu jika memang kelainan itu sudah diidap gadis itu sejak lama. Tapi jika dipikir lagi, Yang Mulia Puteri bukanlah orang yang bodoh. Buktinya saat sore, di musim semi 8 tahun yang lalu, Neji membiarkan gadis itu mengerjakan pekerjaan rumahnya yang diberikan oleh Tsunade sendiri. Saat itu Neji malas mengerjakannya karena dirinya sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memikirkan hal-hal yang terlampau rumit.

Itu artinya bukan kelainan bawaan lahir. Namun sesuatu telah terjadi pada Yang Mulia Puteri. Lalu, apakah hal itu yang mendasari penyamarannya? Atau ada alasan lain dibalik sosok Naoto yang di perankannya?

"Neji- _sama_.." Tsunade memanggil pelan Neji yang secara tiba-tiba melamum setelah mendengar penjelasannya.

"Tsunade- _san_ , apa kau tahu apa yang mendasari kelainan itu?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Wanita itu jelas terkejut. Sikap Neji berubah setiap detik tanpa dapat ia prediksi.

"Faktor keturunan,"

Neji kembali diam. Ia menggeleng samar dan meyakini pendapat pribadinya. Ia yakin bukan faktor keturunan yang menyebabkan hal itu terjadi. Fakta mutlak yang membuktikan itu semua adalah tidak lain Kaisar Seiyu yang masuk dalam kategori 3 Kaisar tercerdas di antara Kaisar 7 bangsa besar. Sedangkan Miraie, yang tidak lain mendiang Permaisuri adalah wanita pencetus kerja sama antar bangsa dalam bidang perairan. Jadi faktor keturunan adalah penyebab yang bisa dibantah dengan mutlak.

"Penyebab lain?" tanya Neji sembari bergeser mendekat ke arah Tsunade.

Wanita itu terlihat berpikir sesuatu. Kedua manik madunya mengarah keatas mengingat beberapa kalimat yang pernah ia baca di buku hypnoterapy beberapa waktu yang lalu.

"Kecelakaan yang menyebabkan trauma otak. Hal itu bisa juga menjadi penyebab disleksia." jawabnya setelah menimbang beberapa lama.

Kecelakaan? Insiden macam apa yang menyebabkan keadaan Yang Mulia Puteri menjadi begitu buruk?

 **To Be Continued..**

 **Fast upadate? Sepertinya tidak juga XD**

 **Mulai saat ini mungkin aku gak akan banyak omong dan hanya akan berbicara seperlunya saja XD Kecuali jika ada yang bertanya, aku janji akan aku jawab. Tapi kalo untuk basa-basi kayanya gak akan lagi XD**

 **Oh iya, aku mau kasih sedikit gift buat kalian khusus untuk fanfic ini. Untuk review terbaik *menurut aku*, satu karakter yang kalian inginkan untuk ikut berperan dalam fanfic ini. So, siapkan review terbaik kalian *terserah mau kritik, saran, atau masukan. Fansgirling juga di terima kok XD* dan jangan lupa cantumkan nama karakter favorit kalian di bawahnya ya :3**

 **Terserah mau karakter Naruto atau Xover sekalipun. Di mohon chara yang dipilih bukan chara yang sudah keluar di dua chapter ini ya :"D Akan dua review untuk dipilih. Jadi, let's play guys ^_^**

 **Rahasia: Kamu pasti tau kok Naoto siapa XD Alasan nyamar belum terkuak ya XD Akam segera di jelaskan kok. Tapi bukan di chapter ini. Sabar ya :3**

 **Lenny Chan: Aih~ peluk balikk :* Karena memang puteri tumbuh dengan baik. Buktinya dia bisa bikin gerobak kan XD Gak ada kok review yang gak. Semua review itu penting dan asupan semangat buat aku XD ShinoTen, KibaTen, DeiTen masih ngantri ya XD Aku belum dapet idenya XD**

 **Done! Untuk yang log in, seperti biasa cek di PM masing-masing. See you soon semua *emot lope***


	3. Chapter 3

**Conceal the Truth**

 **Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Rated: For now, T**

 **Genre: Random! XD**

 **Main cast: Find your self ;3**

 **DLDR**

 **RnR**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Kedua mata safir itu masih bersembunyi di balik kelopak mata. Sorotan sinar matahari yang sudah mencapai ufuk rasanya tidak membuatnya beringsut dan segera membuka kedua matanya. Bukan untuk bangun dan bergegas ke kamar mandi dan melakukan rutinitasnya. Melainkan sekedar menjawab panggilan dayang istana yang sudah sejak setengah jam yang lalu memanggil namanya dari luar kamar.

Kuil Santo yang masih satu kawasan dengan istana sudah mulai melakukan persembahan. Para tetua dan biksu sepertinya sudah berada di sana. Lonceng logam sebesar ukuran tubuh pamannya, Chouji Akimichi, sudah dipukul berkali-kali. Suaranya memekakan telinga memang. Namun bagi bocah berambut pirang itu, suara bising itu sudah terasa biasa baginya.

Pintu kamarnya terbuka. Menampakkan seorang bocah perempuan berambut indigo dari balik sana. Layaknya bocah berusia 5 tahun, ia berteriak bising membangunkan kakaknya yang belum juga beranjak dari tempat tidurnya.

"Bangunlah. Ini waktunya persembahan _Niisan_." ujar bocah itu mengguncang tubuh kakaknya.

Si pemilik tubuh menepis tangan adiknya untuk menjauh, dan kembali menenggelamkan dirinya di balik selimut putih bercorak simetris.

"Pergilah Hima! Persembahan kali ini akan berjalan walau tanpa diriku." katanya disertai dengusan.

Bocah perempuan itu bersungut sebal.

"Tidakkah kau ingin mendoakan mendiang Ibu?" tanyanya menarik selimut.

Sang kakak berbalik. Menatap tajam adiknya yang masih berdiri di ambang tempat tidurnya.

"Tidak. Karena bukan aku yang bersalah. Harusnya pria itu yang mendoakan mendiang Ibu, agar tenang di surga." tandasnya.

Mendengar jawaban yang sangat tidak nyaman didengar, Hima segera berlari keluar. Cucu kedua Kaisar Namikaze itu menyesal membangunkan kakanya, dan mendengar jawaban semacam itu keluar dengan mudahnya dari bibirnya.

Di balik pilar, tepat di depan kamar putranya, seorang pangeran mahkota berdiri dengan kepala tertunduk. Pria itu sedih. Karena hari ini peringatan kematian istrinya? Bukan. Kejadian memilukan itu sudah terlewat setengah windu yang lalu. Semuanya lebih kepada kesedihannya, yang masih belum mendapatkan tempat di hati anaknya.

Langkah gontai diambil oleh sang Pangeran Mahkota. Sebentar lagi ia harus bersiap untuk mengunjungi suatu tempat. Bukan inginnya. Namun sebuah tugas negara yang ia emban sebagai Pangeran Mahkota harus segera diselesaikan.

"Segera siapkan kudaku. Aku akan berangkat satu jam dari sekarang."ujarnya pada seorang pria di belakangnya.

"Tapi Yang Mulia, Jiraiya- _sama_ sudah menyiapkan kereta kencana untuk anda pergi kesana." kata pria tersebut.

"Tidakkah kau mendengar apa yang kukatakan? Aku akan pergi dengan kuda seorang diri. Bukan dengan kereta kencana." selanya menatap tajam pelayan pribadinya.

"B-baik. Saya mengerti." katanya segera menghilang dari hadapannya.

Kembali ke kamar calon Pangeran Mahkota. Dimana sang pemilik kamar belum juga menampakkan batang hidungnya. Meski dirinya sudah berhasil membuat adiknya menangis keluar kamar karena perkataanya.

"Boruto,"

Seorang lelaki senja masuk begitu saja kedalam kamar yang tidak tertutup itu. Sebuah ranjang single menjadi tujuan utamanya. Tepatnya pada seseorang yang 'masih' berbaring di sana.

Iris hitam itu menjelajahi setiap sudut kamar cucunya. Katana lengkap dengan sarungnya tergeletak di atas meja. Hampir separuh badan samurai tertutup kertas tipis bergurat tinta hitam.

Pemilik rambut silver metalic itu duduk di tepi tempat tidur.

"Jangan mencoba untuk membujukku."ucap Boruto di balik selimut.

Lawan bicaranya hanya tersenyum simpul. Suara berat khas orang tua keluar dari bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan melakukan itu. Karena sepertinya Hima sudah melakukannya tapi gagal."

Dengusan menjadi jawaban dari perkataan lelaki senja itu.

"Aku melihat adikmu berlari sambil menangis tadi. Boruto, dengar— hentikan semua ini. Kau bukan anak kecil lagi. Tidak lama lagi kau akan menjadi Pangeran Mahkota."

Bibir mungil itu diam. Perlahan ia berbalik memandang kakeknya dari sudut matanya. Tatapan risih ia lempar begitu saja kepada tetua Negeri Oki tersebut.

"Tidak lama lagi Ayahmu akan diangkat menjadi Kaisar. Sementara kau, harus belajar banyak dan berusaha keras untuk jabatanmu yang selanjutnya. Kesampingkan egomu. Kau juga harus mulai memikirkan rakyat kita."

Masih diam. Tidak ada jawaban apapun yang Boruto dapatkan untuk mengelak perkataan kakeknya.

"Tapi untuk apa aku menjadi Pangeran Mahkota jika ibu tidak ada di sini?"

Tetua berkutil di hidung itu berdecap.

"Dengar, sebagai pangeran dan keturunan Kaisar Senju dari klan Hashirama, kau hidup bukan untuk keluargamu. Melainkan untuk rakyatmu. Suka tidak suka, mau tidak mau, takdir sudah mempercayakan hidup banyak orang untuk bergantung padamu. Meski usiamu baru 12 tahun, tapi tanggung jawabmu untuk kelangsungan hidup Negeri Oki, tidak dapat kau kuasai dalam satu genggaman tangan. Kau mengerti?"

"Tapi kakek..."

"Apa aku menyuruhmu untuk berbicara? Hanya hari ini. Untuk hari ini saja aku sedikit melonggarkan aturan istana. Setelah persembahan selesai, jangan harap kau bisa tidur nyenyak di atas sini." katanya.

Pria senja berkedudukan tetua istana itu lantas pergi. Meninggalkan Boruto yang setengah bangkit.

Di ambang pintu Jiraiya berdiri. Masih dengan posisinya, menghadap kedepan, ia bersuara,

"Sebentar lagi Ayahmu akan pergi untuk melaksanakan tugas terakhirnya sebagai Pangeran Mahkota. Saat kembali, ia akan segera dinobatkan sebagai Kaisar. Maka dari itu, sebelum kau kehilangan banyak waktumu dengan Ayahmu, lebih baik berhenti bersikap seperti anak kecil. Karena Kaisar tidak akan melayani bocah nakal sepertimu." ujarnya kemudian pergi. Benar-benar pergi.

"Apa bedanya menjadi putra Pangeran Mahkota ataupun Kaisar? Dia sama sekali tidak pernah mempedulikanku." gumamnya bangkit dari tempat tidur.

 **oOo**

Barisan prajurit telah berbaris rapi. Tombak yang mereka genggam masing-masing mengarah ke atas di sisi tubuh mereka. Menandakan mereka semua siap melepas pimpinanya untuk segera keluar istana.

Setelan hakama berwarna hitam di bagian atas dan putih di bagian bawah sudah siap untuk di pakai menempuh perjalanan jauh. Tidak ada prajurit yang akan mendampinginya. Hanya dua bilah katana dan beberapa anak panah beserta busurnya yang akan melindunginya.

"Kau yakin tidak akan membawa satu atau dua prajurit untuk ikut bersamamu?" tanya Jiraiya yang berdiri berdampingan dengan tetua-tetua Negeri Oki yang lainnya.

"Tidak." jawab Naruto singkat. "Mengemban tugas menjadi Kaisar lebih berat di banding hanya menangkap para pemberontak yang kabur ke Negeri tetangga. Aku akan membuktikan kepada diriku sendiri bahwa aku layak menjadi Kaisar pengganti Ayah." ucap Pangeran berusia 35 tahun tersebut.

Jiraiya hanya bisa mengangguk mendengar perkataan pria yang sudah ia anggap sebagai anaknya sendiri itu.

"Baiklah. Semoga Tuhan selalu melindungi setiap langkahmu." tutur tetua dari divisi sumber daya negeri Oki.

Mata safir beradu dengan iris yang berwarna sama. Ia menunduk sedih melihat anak bungsunya menangis di balik kaki Jiraiya. Masih dengan katana yang tergantung di pinggang kirinya, Naruto jongkok menatap lurus Himawari yang sudah berlinang air mata sejak tadi.

"Ayah akan kembali bukan?" tanyanya terisak.

"Pasti. Ayah memiliki janji dengan festival kembang api musim semi nanti."

"Berjanjilah Ayah akan pulang dan melihat festival kembang api bersamaku dan Boruto _Niisan_."

Tidak ada perkataan terlontar. Hanya anggukan dan senyum penuh keyakinan yang di tampakkan oleh Naruto. Ia sangat yakin akan kembali dengan keadaan sehat dan tubuh yang utuh. Hanya menangkap para pemberontak yang membantu para perompak ilegal mendapatkan ikan di laut Negeri Oki. Bukan hal yang sulit baginya.

Naruto kembali berdiri. Melihat sekelilingnya hanya ada para tetua dari berbagai pemerintahan yang berdiri. Serta barisan dayang yang mengelilinginya. Seorang bocah laki-laki yang ia cari tidak menampakkan wajah padanya.

"Dimana anak itu?" tanya Naruto pada Jiraiya.

"Terakhir kali aku melihat dia masih berbaring di kamarnya." jawab pria tua itu.

"Baiklah, sepertinya aku tidak perlu pamit padanya. Sampaikan saja salamku padanya. Aku akan kembali secepatnya." Kata Naruto kemudian berbalik. Melewati pintu istana megah bercorak dua naga.

Sesaat pandangannya mengarah pada puncak kuil Sato. Lonceng hitam dari tembaga masih terlihat bergoyang. Itu artinya persembahan belum sepenuhnya selesai.

' _Jaga mereka selama aku pergi, Hinata._ ' batinnya sembari memejamkan mata.

Pria berambut pirang itu berjalan cepat ke arah kuda. Hanya dengan satu kali lompatan ia sudah menempatkan dirinya di atas kudanya dan segera berlalu dan menghilang di balik gerbang istana.

Dari kejauhan dua pasang mata meratapi kepergian putra kebanggaan mendiang Kaisar Minato itu.

Seorang dayang menghampiri Jiraiya dengan napas tersengal. Kepangan panjangnya sampai berpindah ke depan saking terburu-burunya. Semua pasang mata tertuju pada dayang muda tersebut.

"Ada apa Ritsu?" tanya Jiraiya dengan sudut di dahinya.

"B-Boruto- _sama_ tidak ada di kamarnya, Jiraiya- _sama_." jawabnya.

"Mungkin dia sedang mandi atau kalau tidak sedang berada di ruang makan." kata pria tua itu lagi.

"Tidak. Peternak istana bilang, Boruto- _sama_ pergi membawa kudanya sesaat setelah Naruto-sama pergi, Jiraiya-sama."

"A-apa kau yakin?"

"Iya Jiraiya- _sama_. Aku sudah memeriksa katana dan ketapel di kamarnya. Tapi benda itu tidak ada di sana."

Kedua tangan Jiraiya teremas geram. Giginya bergemeretak menahan amarahnya.

"Kakek..." lirih Himawari sedih.

"Anak itu!" desisinya dengan suara tertahan. "Panggil Shikamaru untuk segera menghadap padaku!"

.

.

.

.

.

.

"T-tapi Tenten- _sama_. Anda tidak bisa keluar sekarang."

Untuk kesekian kalinya, dayang istana memperingatkan Tenten untuk tidak pergi. Bukan hanya karena hari sudah gelap, namun para penjaga yang berjaga di depan gerbang istana juga menjadi alasan utama.

Gadis berusia 22 tahun itu masih berkutat dengan penyangga dadanya. Kedaan kamar cukup gelap. Hanya sebatang lilin menyala di atas meja yang menjadi penerangan.

"Tidak akan ada yang tahu jika kau tidak memberitahu, Temari- _san_." jawab Tenten datar. "Kenapa talinya sulit sekali?" gerutunya berusaha mengaitkan besi pengait di belakang punggungnya.

Dayang pribadi Tenten segera membantu mengaitkan bebat tebal itu. "Berbahaya Tenten- _sama_. Di luar dingin dan gelap. Anda bisa terluka atau bahkan lebih buruk lagi." kata Temari.

Keduanya selesai memasang baju hakama yang biasa Tenten gunakan. Kini tinggal mencepol tinggi rambutnya di atas kepala, maka semuanya selesai dan Tenten sudah siap untuk berangkat.

"Tidak akan terjadi apapun. Katana menemaniku." balasnya terkesan tak peduli.

Temari kembali membantu Tenten dengan rambutnya. Sang Puteri Mahkota memandang dirinya lewat pantulan kaca. Wajahnya hanya terlihat sebagian. Sementara bagian yang lain tidak tampak akibat minimnya cahaya.

Setelah selesai dengan rambut Tenten. Temari menatap Puterinya tersebut.

"Ada apa Tenten- _sama_?" tanya dayang berambut pirang itu.

Sang Puteri menatap nanar. Diikatkan kain panjang di tangannya itu untuk menutupi bagian dahinya.

"Yang aku takutkan hanyalah, jika aku di asingkan." lirihnya menunduk.

Kedua bahu yang sebelumnya tegak seolah yakin dengan apa yang akan di laluinya nanti, perlahan mulai turun. Temari jelas melihat, sosok di depannya bukan lagi Naoto yang berani dan bersemangat. Melainkan sang Puteri yang selalu berusaha ceria di balik segala kecemasan yang dia rasakan.

Tangan Temari turun. Membetulkan letak bebat kain di dada Tenten sebelum menutupinya dengan baju yang pengerajin kayu Naoto pakai biasanya.

"Percayalah, Kaisar Seiyu tidak akan membiarkan itu terjadi. Mana mungkin Kaisar tega mengasingkan putrinya yang mewarisi segala rupa dan sifat mendiang istrinya." ujar Temari rendah. Temari juga sangat menyayangkan keputusan para tetua secara sepihak itu. Jika benar sampai itu terjadi, tidak peduli ancaman gantung menghantuinya, ia akan tetap berada di samping Tenten. Menjaga puteri yang sudah bersamanya sejak kecil itu.

Kembali Tenten menunduk. Lagi-lagi ia harus meyakinkan dirinya sendiri, bahwa Ayahnya tidak akan pernah membiarkan para tetua Istana mengasingkannya.

' _Semoga saja_.' batinnya lirih.

"Tenten- _sama_ , saya akan membantu anda keluar." tawarnya.

"Tidak perlu. Sai sudah menungguku di kandang kuda."

"Baiklah. Setidaknya ijinkan saya untuk mengantar anda kesana. Ada sesuatu yang ingin aku katakan pada Sai." Temari berujar datar.

Anggukan dari Tenten menjadi akhir dari percakapan mereka.

.

.

.

.

Ilalang tanda perbatasan antara desa dan hutan sudah terlihat. Tampak dari kejauhan, dua manusia sedang mendekat menggunakan kuda yang mereka tunggangi.

"Cukup sampai di sini Sai. Kau tidak akan ikut lebih jauh lagi." ucap Tenten begitu langkah kudanya berhenti.

Wanita berpenampilan pria itu turun dari kuda. Memantapkan posisi kapaknya dan menyerahkan tali pengikat kuda pada Sai.

Pria berwajah pucat itu ikut turun. Menyusul Tenten lalu menerima uluran tangan sang Puteri.

"Tapi perjanjian kita tadi bukan seperti ini Tenten- _sama_.."

"Sst! Bukankah sudah kubilang untuk memanggilku Naoto di luar istana." sela Tenten menginterupsi.

"Maaf. Tapi sulit membedakan anda dan Naoto setelah aku mengetahui semuanya." ujar Sai menunduk.

"Lupakan. Baiklah, itu janjimu pada Temari satu jam yang lalu. Tapi bagaimanapun, aku adalah Puteri. Wewenangku pada kalian adalah mutlak."

"Naoto.."

"Kumohon Sai. Ketika aku tahu kau mengetahui siapa diriku sebenernya, itu sudah membuatku takut. Jika kau terlibat lebih jauh dengan semua ini, akan sulit untukmu lepas dari hukuman. Menyembunyikan tentang identitasku sudah lebih dari cukup bagiku."

Sai menatap datar teman baik sekaligus Putri Kaisar di hadapannya. Tidak ada yang dapat Sai ucapkan untuk menentang sang Puteri. Mematuhi perkataanya adalah mutlak, namun mengutamakan keselamatannya juga sangat penting.

Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten. Kedua alisnya terangkat.

"Berjanjilah kau akan kembali dengan selamat." kata Sai.

Gadis itu menerima jabatan tangan Sai dengan senyum terkembang.

"Aku akan kembali bagaimanapun caranya. Entah itu sebagai Puteri ataupun Naoto." balasnya penuh keyakinan.

Tidak lagi ada percakapan di antara mereka. Tenten segera berlari ke arah hutan. Masuk kedalam menembus kegelapan. Mencari sesuatu yang sudah lama ia curigai. Dan untuk membuktikannya, satu-satunya cara adalah dengan menyelidiki apakah dugaanya selama ini benar.

Masih di selimuti pikiran tentang Sai, Tenten terus berlari kedalam hutan seorang diri. Tentang Sai yang secara tiba-tiba mengetahui semua tentang dirinya. Secara teknis, Tenten dan Temari sudah menjaga rapat rahasinya, lalu bagaimana mungkin seorang Sai yang hanya pelajar jenius yang bahkan jarang masuk ke lingkungan istana bisa mengetahui kebenaran tentang dirinya?

"Kuharap kau bisa kupercaya Sai." lirih Tenten di tengah napasnya yang terengah.

 **oOo**

Malam semakin pekat. Bahkan angin malam yang biasanya berhembus lirih juga terlihat tak bersahabat. Membiarkan seorang gadis berperawakan pria, berlari seorang diri. Tenten tidak berpikir bahwa malam terakhir di bulan Agustus kali ini begitu menyeramkan.

Lirikannya berpaling sebentar ke arah bawah. Katana masih berada di dalam sarungnya. Yang ia perlukan hanyalah menghunus benda berbilah tajam dan berujung runcing itu, jika ada sesuatu yang mengancam keselamatannya.

Satu jam berlari, menjauhi perbatasan desanya. Tidak ada satu pun hal yang aneh selama itu. Entah sudah seberapa jauh dirinya masuk ke hutan. Ia bahkan tidak peduli jika suatu waktu dirinya tersesat. Yang dia pedulikan hanyalah menyelesaikan masalah ini segera. Mengharapkan kepolisian desa untuk turun tangan akan memakan waktu lama. Dan selama itu berlangsung, tidak ada yang tahu bagaimana nasib para pengerajin kayu di desanya. Karena ancaman gulung tikar bisa terjadi kapan saja.

Dalam gelap, perlahan ia memperlambat langkahnya. Mengikuti sinar bulan yang seolah menemaninya melalui bayangannya yang tercipta berkat cahayanya. Tunggu, bayangan?

Bruk!

Seutas tali yang menjuntai dari kaki pohon satu ke pohon yang lain menumbangkannya begitu saja. Dan saat dirinya bangkit, barulah Tenten sadar dengan apa yang terjadi. Saat dia berlari, bahkan sinar bulan tidak cukup terang untuk menerobos daun hijau pepohonan yang tumbuh begitu rimbun. Berbanding terbalik dengan sekarang, Tenten bahkan bisa melihat bayangannya sendiri dengan jelas.

"Kami- _sama_ , bagaimana mungkin ini bisa terjadi?" lirihnya terperangah, sesaat setelah mendongak.

Sepanjang mata memandang, manik itu mengamati sekitarnya. Hampir seluruh pohon di depannya mengering dengan serpihan sisa penebangan mengelilingi bagian bawahnya. Pelaku menyisakan setengah dari badan pohon untuk di siram. Berharap pohon itu tumbuh kembali setelah di siram air.

Seseorang menepuk bahunya. Tenten terkejut, seketika mundur dan mendelik. Menghadapkan tubuhnya pada orang di belakangnya.

"Nanti bersihkan sisa-sisa serpihannya. Sekarang ikut aku, semua batang kayu sudah siap dikirim." ucap orang tersebut pada Tenten.

Baiklah, mungkin Tenten tidak bisa membaca dan memahami sesuatu yang terlampau rumit. Namun ia juga tidak sebodoh itu. Jelas perkataan pria yang baru saja buka suara itu menunjukkan bahwa dia adalah pelakunya.

"B-baik."

Tenten menurut. Setidaknya itu satu-satunya cara agar ia bisa masuk lebih jauh ke dalam markas para pekerja ilegal ini.

Tidak ada yang aneh sejauh ia mengikuti perintah pria itu. Hingga akhirnya pria misterius itu sendiri yang membawanya ke tempat persembunyian dan berujung pada sesuatu yang tidak pernah ia duga. Seolah segala pikiran yang mengganjal di hatinya dan para pengerajin di desa terbayar lunas saat itu juga.

Puluhan batang pohon yang sudah dikikir sedemikian rupa tergelatak beronggok-onggok di hadapannya. Beberapa kereta kuda modifikasi sudah siap untuk mengantar bahan mentah itu entah kemana. Bagaimana bisa para polisi desa tidak bisa melihat tindakan ilegal ini? Apa yang mereka lakukan setelah Kaisar menandatangani surat ekspedisi hutan?

Tangan kanannya mengenggam rapat gagang katananya. Merasa tidak ada yang mempedulikannya, Tenten segera menghunus benda mengkilat itu langsung ke leher pria yang memerintahnya.

Iris Tenten menyala dihujani sinar bulan. Di tengah kegelapan, ia menyalurkan kegeramannya melalui gertakan rahangnya. Dengan segala daya yang tersisa di raganya, tangannya merapat pada genggaman. Siap menebas apapun yang ada di hadapannya. Termasuk gerombolan orang yang mulai melihat ke arahnya.

"Katakan siapa yang mengutusmu!"

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Masih ingat fanfic bulukan ini? XD Maaf ya kalo semakin gak jelas dan ceritanya awut-awutan. Sedikit info dari aku. Fanfic yang rencananya hanya akan jadi 3 chapter ini, kayanya akan berbuntut panjang. Dengan kata lain, mungkin ini akan jadi fanfic panjang melebihi fanfic Gadis Pencuri. Juga seiring berjalannya waktu dan berkembangnya cerita, akan ada banyak chara baru yang akan ambil bagian di sini. Jadi.. semoga gak bosan ya sama fanfic ini :***

 **Eniwei, mungkin ada yang bertanya kemana Neji? X"D Oke gini, sengaja aku putus di sini agar di chapter depan peranan Neji dan ... bisa di tampilkan merata dan lebih banyak XD Jadi, sudah terjawab kan kenapa Neji gak ada sama sekali di chapter ini.**

 **Dan untuk yang request chara di chapter sebelumnya, mohon maaf jika karakter yang kalian usulkan tidak masuk. But don't worry, tunggu give away di chapter2 depan ya :"))**

 _Lenny chan: Yep! Benar dugaan Leny XD Naoto itu Tenten. Neji gak tahu kan soalnya udah bertahun-tahun mereka gak ketemu XD Dan untuk requestan karakternya, maaf karena aku menyesuaikan dengan jalan cerita, Sesshomaru dan Shinichi Kudo belum bisa dimasukkan :"3 Gomeenn~ :"D Mungkin next time. Jadiii, terimakasih sudah membaca dan maaf kalo chapter ini mengecewakan :"3_

 _Guest: Aww, makasih banyak untuk waktunya membaca dan coret2 di kotak review aku :3 Amiin. Semoga yang ini chapter ini gak separah yang kemarin XD Dan untuk soal Naruto, congratz! Naruto sudah ambil bagian di fanfic ini lengkap dengam taburan Borutonya! XD Sekali lagi makasih untuk waktunya ya :"3_

 _Rahasia: Maaf ya :"3 Tapi kalo mood lagi baik, mungkin next time akan bacod2an lagi XD /nak. Mmm, plot itu belum kepikiran untuk di letakkan di bagian mana dan chapter berapa. But, akan aku pertimbangkan kok. Soal humor, pasti ada nanti. Tapi gak yakin bakal kemakan sama reader XD *dengan kata lain, garing* For the last, untuk Sai... hmm, sayang banget karena di udah jadi teman baik Tenten dan *sensor* yang ini masih rahasia XD /plakk._

 _Marin Choi: Hehehehe, maaf ya slow update :"D Kehidupan real life membuatku keteteran :"3 Okelah, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan :"3 Dan untuk fanfic Ambivalence... a-ano, sepertinya tidak lama lagi fanfic itu akan aku hapus :"3 *dijejelin bom molotov* Alasannya karena aku merasa fanfic itu melanggar R &G nya ffn :"3 _

**Done ya :"D Seperti biasa, untuk yang log in bisa cek PM masing-masing. Krisar bisa di sampaikan di kotak review. Saya Ran Megumi, sign out~**


End file.
